


【akkn&kzkn】平衡

by Yoyazskl



Category: KZKN, akkn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyazskl/pseuds/Yoyazskl
Summary: 开个坑，但是我坑品不太好，大家且看且珍惜。（？狗血，真·三角关系，黑暗组织NIJISANJI，叶叶是碧池设定，说出这个设定已经包含大量剧透了所以要避雷就趁现在。会有隐晦x描写。OOC有。看得不舒服请立刻关闭。不要上升真人。
Relationships: 三枝明那/叶, 葛葉/叶
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 开个坑，但是我坑品不太好，大家且看且珍惜。（？  
> 狗血，真·三角关系，黑暗组织NIJISANJI，叶叶是碧池设定，说出这个设定已经包含大量剧透了所以要避雷就趁现在。  
> 会有隐晦x描写。  
> OOC有。  
> 看得不舒服请立刻关闭。  
> 不要上升真人。

明那真的是打心底里喜欢着叶的。

不得不说，他进入NIJISANJI的原因，就是因为在大学课堂上无聊搜索视频，在屏幕上看见了叶的芳容。那温柔的声音和如太阳光般的笑脸像猫爪一样挠着明那的心，也就从那一刻起，他便决心加入这个组织，成为这个组织的一部分，顺便，接近他心中的白月光。

事实证明，他成功了，至少他成功了第一步。

他获得了NIJISANJI的批准，成为了组织里的一员。他迫不及待地签了NIJISANJI带来的契约，拿到了组织专用的头盔，就匆匆忙忙地赶到了那个梦一般的地方。

到了这里，他就发现自己在一个大厅一样的地方。他朝四周打量了一下，居然一个人也没有。

此时，一个声音在明那的耳边响了起来，他还没有适应这个世界的身体，听的不太真切，但是还是听出了一个大概。

一旦有新人加入，组织就会召集所有的成员过来迎接新人。

这一点明那还是挺紧张的，听到这话，他站在大厅的舞台上，手攥着自己的衣服，手心里流出了细汗，比他大学上台发表还紧张。不过毕竟他之前在大学里都是猫在角落里干别的事情，小组活动也是能逃就逃，他还没有这么成为焦点过，紧张也是理所当然的。

随着大厅里人数的增多，大厅也变得热闹了起来，在热闹的人群里，他还是一眼就看到了出现在门口的叶。

他看到的叶在人群中闪闪发光，姣好的脸庞一颦一笑都吸引着他的注意。他的呼吸急促了起来，脸颊开始发热，他用手捂住了自己的胸口，企图让自己冷静下来。此时的舞台像是受到了感应似的，开始放起了舒缓的音乐。这时，满脸堆笑的主持人走上舞台，开始介绍起了明那这位新人。可这位新人的心早就飞到站在后排的叶身上去了，哪还有什么心思听主持人再怎么介绍他。他眼睛直勾勾地盯着后排和别人谈笑的叶，要是有人注意到了明那的眼神，说不定会以为他要把谁生吞下肚。

“三枝明那先生……？”旁边传来一声微弱的声音。

“啊？”明那收回了视线，将目光转向声音的来源。

“该自我介绍了。”主持人笑着说。

“啊……我有什么好介绍的，”明那有点慌张，脸渐渐红了起来，“就是那个，我叫三枝明那，是一个大学生，很荣幸加入这个组织，请大家多多指教。”

他没有去仔细地看台下鼓掌的人，而是不自觉地把目光投向那个心心念念的人。

他不知道自己是怎么下台的，又或者是本来热闹的大厅是如何变冷清的，当他察觉到自己已经做出了一些动作的时候，已经是拉住叶的手之后的事了。

反应过来的他呆愣了一会儿，随后大叫着松开了叶的手，之后又像察觉到什么似的，红着脸看向面前的叶。

而叶什么都没有说，只是看着他做完这一系列的动作，眨了眨眼，笑着看着明那。

“叶叶叶叶叶叶叶叶叶前辈……！”明那红着脸低下了头，他感觉自己的脸已经烧起来了，“对对对对不起失礼了！”

看着这样慌乱的明那，叶噗嗤一声笑了出来。他将自己冰凉的手贴上明那的脸颊，眼睛却仔细地上下打量着明那，他轻轻地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，才关切地开口道：“你在发热，没关系吗？”

“没，没事的。”明那僵硬着身体，直愣愣地看着不断接近地叶。

一方面他留恋着叶冰凉的体温，另一方面他不想放弃和叶的肢体接触。

突然，一只手覆上明那的小腹上，他全身一个激灵，不可思议地看着这只手缓缓地向下抚去。

“那你……”叶靠近明那的耳边，将热气喷吐在他的耳边，“是想要做爱吗？”

明那的脑内一片空白。


	2. Chapter 2

明那记得他是怎么和叶滚到床上的。

他最开始还有些害羞，毕竟作为一个童贞，还没有经历过这种刺激的事。仅仅是口头上的挑逗，就让明那这个处男有些蠢蠢欲动。他半推半就地脱去了所有的衣物，随后就开始遵循男性的本能，开始在叶的体内卖力了起来。他不断地喊着叶的名字，汗水从额头上滴落，他感受到叶用手勾住他的脖子，在他的脖子边啃咬。越是受到刺激，明那就越是亢奋，他像嗑了迷情药一般，叶嘴边不断流出的轻哼，就算只是稍微扭动一下，都能让他精神几分。

就这样，他们身体交缠在一起，疯狂了一晚，终于睡过去了。

再次醒来已经是下午的两点了。明那感觉自己有些纵欲过度，他用手支起自己的身体，缓慢从床上爬了起来。

“几点了……”他迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，喃喃道。

“是下午的两点了。”一个声音从他的身边传来，他转身望去，竟是已经穿戴整齐的叶。

他大脑停止了思考了几秒，随后立刻反应了过来。

“……叶前辈。”他张开嘴，慢吞吞地憋出了一句话。

“你挺厉害的嘛，”叶的猫唇一抿，弯出了一个好看的弧度，“说是第一次，可能大家都不会相信。”

明那又回想到昨天充满肉欲的夜晚，老脸就一红。

“前辈也很厉害……”明那没有多想，脱口而出。

叶愣了一下，随后噗嗤一声笑了起来：“你还真是一个有意思的人。”

明那没有多想，他有些害羞地挠了挠头，又摸了摸自己的身体，才发现什么都没有穿。

“叶前辈，我现在在哪儿？”明那问。

“是你家。”叶理了理自己的头发，随手将自己的头发扎了起来，“稍微动用了你的设备，顺着设备来的。你不介意吧？”

看着叶有些云淡风轻的模样，明那虽然心中对他这个熟练的操作感到有些奇怪，但是激动还是压过了他心底的怪异，他急忙摇了摇头，有些开心地回答道：“没事，因为第一次来也不记得路，谢谢叶前辈把我送回家。”

“不用和我客气，”叶甜甜一笑，眼睛弯成了一条缝，“毕竟之后也会多多指教。”

明那咬着这句话反复思索了半天，才理解叶这句话的意思。他有些局促地挠了挠自己的脑袋，脸上又浮现出不自然的红晕：“我才是，请叶前辈多多关照。”

叶笑了笑，没有多说话，打了声招呼，就从明那的家里走了出去。

明那才刚来到这里，就稀里糊涂得被自己喜欢的前辈骗了身子，现在他也摸不清楚自己的状况，只能出来多走走，熟悉一下这里的新环境。

拥有了设备明显比之前在现实生活中方便了许多，不管是购物还是出行都显得容易了许多。他用设备搜索着附近的地图，发现和现实生活中的街道没有两样。而且使用设备之后，可以不用花费体力就直接可以到达目的地，这让他惊喜不已。

最后明那把设备摸索了一通，理解了个大概，就清闲地在外面逛了起来。

今天天气很好，只是初春的风稍微有些寒冷。明那的家被安排在一座公园旁，只是这个世界人有点少，明那四处望了望，偌大的公园也没有几个人。不过通过地图他发现这边就是一个小住宅区，就是不知道附近住的都是哪些人，如果有机会，明那还挺想和这些邻居接触接触。

风景对他来说并没有特别大的吸引力，他沿着公园小道走着，心思却飘向了别处。

不得不说他确实被色诱住了。不论他当初在外看到叶时倾慕的心情，还是才来到这个世界就被叶拉着去体验的事，都把他迷得神魂颠倒。他感觉仅仅只是从这一次性事当中，就可以确定了一件事——他的至高快感只有叶能给他。 

倒不是美色当前，被迷晕了头，而是心情上的享受。

他感觉再也没有体验会超越叶所给他带来的刺激了。他不知道怎么的，虽然他之前都没体验过，但是仅仅是那一次，他感受到自己的情绪对于叶来说是双重的，他能感受到在情事里叶的兴奋，与自己的兴奋交合在一起，竟变成了双倍分量的感觉。

这感觉让他美滋滋的，他虽然看不透叶究竟在想些什么，但是他明显能感觉到叶的喜悦，这让他很开心。

没走多久，他就看见公园的树林深处似乎有一对情侣在里面坐着聊天。远远的，虽然有点看不清，但是能感觉到里面不寻常的氛围。明那知趣地调转了自己的方向，随后又好奇地悄悄眯了一眼那对情侣，虽然有些看不清，但还是可以看清楚其中一个人因为兴奋而晃动的脑袋。

那是一个白发的少年。

明那回想了一下之前翻看过的视频，好像NIJISANJI的确有一个白发少年，是一个吸血鬼。虽然不知道他出于什么原因来到这个世界，但是通过他看到的那些视频，还蛮喜欢这个少年的。

原来他都有对象了。他在心里感叹着，大步地走了起来。

晃了半天，直到天黑了，明那才慢吞吞地走回了家。他走上楼梯，还没走几步，就看到站在自己家门前倚着墙，摆弄着自己手机的叶。

叶显然是还没有注意到走上来的明那，不过他看手机看的很认真，像是在研究着什么。

明那走了过去，打了声招呼。

“叶前辈。”

叶抬起了头，看到明那的瞬间脸上逐渐浮上了笑容。

“呃，是在等我？”明那刚说出口，又不好意思挠了挠头，心里的声音告诉自己站在自己门口可不是在等自己吗。

“嗯，”叶点了点头，“是在等你。”

明那的心跳加速了。

他抑制住自己兴奋的心情，不好意思地对叶说了句久等了，之后走向门前。

当明那解开自己房间瞳孔锁的同时，叶也解开了明那裤子的纽扣。


	3. Chapter 3

就这样，明那感觉自己过了一天又一天淫乱且荒诞的日子。他白日出门，夜晚就和叶在床上缠绵，他感觉自己可以有无数的体力可以挥霍，对于新的一天的期望也逐渐变成了夜晚那酣畅淋漓的情事。

有时候他醒来会看见叶乖乖地躺在床上，有时候却不在，不过就算不在，叶也会在床头柜上留下一张便签，浅绿色的纸上留下了一段墨痕，上面写着：「（颜文字）ご馳走さまでした！」。有时候右下角的地方还会留下了一个签名，旁边涂鸦了一只猫，那只猫的脸长长的一条，想必应该是叶最珍惜的loto了。

这个时候明那拿着纸左看右看，心里虽然小声地吐槽着，嘴角却情不自禁地上扬了起来。他小心翼翼地将纸片收进一个铁盒子里，上锁，放进床头柜的抽屉里，再轻轻地合上抽屉。

叶前辈真的太可爱了。明那无数次这么想着。

叶的一举一动都会激发他心中对叶的无限喜爱，每一日过去，明那对叶的喜爱又多了一分。

两个月过去了。

明那每日过得都很开心，他不仅拥有充实的生活，还有一个可爱且诱人的爱人。

其实明那也没忘记健身，每天都会去家附近那座公园去跑跑步，顺便看看风景。虚拟世界的季节和现实世界同步，但不管是景色还是环境都会比现实要好上许多。有时候他还是能看见那个白色的身影出现在公园中，他虽然在意，却没有上前去打扰。

明那在今天又一次见到了他。

明那其实本来还没注意到，在他停下来喝水的时候，他的余光扫到一个白色脑袋隐隐约约地藏在草丛中。

怎么躺在地上了？

明那内心有些疑惑，他心里想是不是葛叶晕倒了或是发生了什么，他慢慢靠近那个白色的身影，在不远处眯着眼仔细打量了半天，才看到那个白色脑袋下还有一双腿在底下垫着他的脑袋。

明那松了口气，原来只是小情侣在膝枕罢了。

明那停了下来，顺着白色的脑袋，往上探索了起来。

他其实挺想知道葛叶的对象是谁，也不是他八卦，只是单纯地有些好奇。

据明那观察，给葛叶膝枕的人似乎全身上下穿的都是黑色的，这个人穿着一双黑色的马丁靴，裤子是松松垮垮的七分裤。明那视线渐渐上移，就看见他身上穿着黑色外套，里面是灰色的毛线衣，好像戴着一串项链，又像是胸前衣服上的黑点。他手里好像还拿着一部手机，手机壳有尖尖突起的地方，不知道是什么形状。

明那突然觉得这部手机似乎有些眼熟。

他看不到更加细节的东西，不能去直接判断，也不敢继续推测下去。但他心里的疑惑也逐渐加深。

他直直地看着树林的阴影下那浅棕色的脑袋，现在已经是晚春，树木全都在抽枝发芽，虽然没有夏天繁密茂盛，但也足够让阴影遮住这个人的脸。他能看到这个人头发偏长，一些碎发被简单地扎了起来，那一小撮头发软塌塌地搭在左肩，从明那的距离来看，并不能判断出男女。

可他却有一个大胆的猜测从心底冒了出来，随后他又摇了摇头，将这个猜测从脑海里打发了出去。

怎么可能是。会是吗？明那有些迷茫。

明那满怀心事地回了家，随后打开自己的设备，开始搜索了起来。

他来了两个月，还是没有完全了解NIJISANJI的构造以及全部的成员。除了最开始迎接他而见过一次全员，几乎没怎么再见过别的人。他检索了一下葛叶的信息，而系统却告诉他“待识别中”，但是样貌却给了出来，说明可能是见过的人。

明那盯着画面上的人，陷入沉思。

或许真需要去接触一次葛叶。他想。

在查询无果后，无聊之时，他又想检索一下叶。其实他内心还有些小激动的，毕竟就算时间不长，也是白出夜归相伴床侧的爱人，说不定可以从信息里了解到更多东西。

但是还没动手，门口就响起了门铃声。他被这门铃声惊地一个激灵，丢下设备赶快跑去门口打开了门。

门口依旧是他心心念念的那个人。

他浅棕色的发尾被扎起，搭在左肩，上身穿着黑色的外套，里面是灰色毛线衣，裤子是纯黑色的七分裤，裤子上还有垂下来的蝴蝶结，鞋子是一双黑色的马丁靴。

明那抬起头，看着他的脸庞。

叶带着淡淡地笑容，眼睛却在直勾勾地看着明那。


	4. Chapter 4

“怎么了明那，一直在发呆，”叶用手在明那的面前挥了挥，有些疑惑地望着面前的人。

“……没，没事，”明那张了张嘴，想说的话在嘴边转了一圈，又吞进了肚子里，“那个，你今天的衣服很好看，我好像是第一次看到这身衣服。”

“啊，这身衣服是我最近才买的，”他攥着自己的衣袖，展示着自己的衣服，”怎么样？是我喜欢的风格。”

明那点了点头。

叶扬起了嘴角，拉过明那的手，将他的手放在自己的胸前，自己的手抚摸上明那的脸颊，侧过头，吻上明那的嘴唇。

明那被这个吻吻得晕头转向，他的手情不自禁地下移，掀开叶的毛衣，手顺着叶的腰线潜入了进去。

“进去。”叶被挑逗地有些动情了，他喘着气，将明那按紧房间里，顺手锁上了门。

刚一锁上门，明那就像解开封印的猛兽一般，将叶推到在沙发上，疯狂地亲吻着。

就是这个人，让他无可救药的人。明那每天晚上都像现在这样，为他怀里的叶着迷，为他身下的叶疯狂。但是一想到自己如此深爱的人会是和他人共享的，明那就觉得自己浑身的血液都在倒流，他的占有欲已经不仅仅局限于叶的肉体，他希望叶会是爱他的，会是像他这样深爱着叶一般爱着他。

他突然停下了动作，两只手支撑着拉开了些距离，低头看着身下的叶。

此时的叶脸已经被吻得通红，他眼里充满着情色，衣服也被明那蹂躏地皱皱巴巴的。只是一瞬，他眉头微皱，似乎对明那停下来很不满，随后又像没事人一般将眉头抚平。

“明那？”叶呼唤道。

明那深吸了一口气，还是迟迟没有开口。

“……明那？”叶又一次唤道。

“かなかな，”明那似乎下了很大的勇气，开口道，“你喜欢我吗？”

叶愣了一下，随后笑着回答：“怎么突然问起这个？这个答案你不是心里应该很清楚的吗。”

明那沉默着，闭上了眼睛。

“……明那。”叶伸出手，用指尖划过明那的脸颊。

明那缓缓地睁开了眼睛，他像是受了极大的委屈，眼神里流露出的不满，如同一只被抛弃的幼犬一般，惹人怜爱。

叶看着面前的明那，伸出手抚摸着明那的脸颊，随后又捻起他的挑染，弯弯绕绕地玩了起来。

“你是想要一句答案吗，明那。”

明那用手拉住叶一直挑逗的手，快速地点了点头，眼睛里蹿出了一丝期待。

叶看他这么迫不及待的样子，突然笑了起来。他起身凑近明那的耳边，轻声说道：“我喜欢，我喜欢和你在一起。”

结果他们还是扑倒在床上翻云覆雨了一晚。但是由于明那满怀心事，导致他并没有发挥好。不过叶似乎也没在意，摸着明那的头就睡了过去。

醒来时的时间明那自认为很早，但却不见叶的身影。他挠了挠头，将目光转向床头柜，与以往不同长度的便签引起了他的注意。

「ご馳走さまでした！今晚我有些私事，不需要留门给我了——叶」

明那盯着便签看了好几遍，他将这个纸条折成四折，心里浮上了一层不安。

或许是昨晚的发挥让他失望了？还是我问得太过直白，导致叶他开始有些排斥我了？明那在心里想着，随后他又摇了摇头，换了一个姿势开始思考了起来。

可是叶也没有正面的回答问题，甚至连一个表情都没有给予他。他心里越思考就越是觉得奇怪，明明是简简单单的一句话，竟在自己的心里慢慢地留下了一个疙瘩。

而几日过去了，明那再也没有见过叶，他像是从世界上消失了，一点踪迹都没有留下。明那曾尝试去联系他，却一直是忙音，无人接听。

明那这几日的空闲并没有让他放弃自己原始的生活，他开始努力地循着原来的轨迹填补空缺，但这个空缺却又像是无底洞，无限地吞噬着他所有的成果。

他在公园里漫无目的地跑着步，直到他撞上了一个人的身上，才勉强停下了自己的步伐。

明那一抬头，就看见那一头引人注目的白色头发在眼前晃动，来人的脸庞在阳光下白的发亮，像是刚剥开的温水鸡蛋，深红色的瞳眸像一颗闪闪发亮的红宝石，正在目不转睛地注视着他。

是他。

“你就是三枝明那？”对面的人却先开了口。

明那愣了愣，睁大了眼睛看着面前的人：“你认识我？”

对面的人上下打量了一番明那，啧了啧嘴，回答道：“认识，新人接待会会有介绍。”

明那不好意思地笑了笑，他知道自己问了个傻问题。

“其实，我有事要问你。”面前白发少年似乎有些不自然，吞吞吐吐地说道。

明那突然意识到他的问题不会简单，或许是他撞见的事暴露了，又或许是他和叶那段隐蔽的恋情被发现了，总之都不是些好问题。他神情有些躲闪，甚至有些心慌。

不对，为什么像是正宫抓婚外情的感觉。明那突然意识到自己的行为莫名其妙，他强装镇静，稍微挺直了腰板。

“你，那什么，你和叶是什么关系。”白发少年看上去有些烦躁，开口质问道。

“我和叶（kanakana）……”明那思索了一会儿，明明答案就在嘴边，他却发不出一点声音。

“那你和他，做爱了吗？”白发少年见他犹豫不定，心里明白了几分，他低声下去，用只有两个人的声音再次问道。

明那看着白发少年的眼睛，他并不想说谎，他喉结动了动，缓慢地吐出两个字：“做了。”


	5. Chapter 5

明那看着白发少年的眼睛，他并不想说谎，他喉结动了动，缓慢地吐出两个字：“做了。”

空气突然安静了下来。若不是有微风吹过，吹动着面前之人的发梢和衣角，明那甚至觉得都能听见自己慌乱的心跳声。

其实通过这小段对话，明那也不是傻子，能听出来自己的叶和白发少年有些亲密关系，他心中有些不是滋味，他的手紧紧地攥了起来，语气变得酸溜溜的，开口道：“那你和他做了吗。”

白发少年眼神暗了暗，他看了眼面前还有些紧张的明那，便把视线挪去了别处。他微微偏着头，闷闷地回答道：“没有。”

明那听到回答后松了一口气，心里溜过一丝丝庆幸。他内心生出了一丝炙热的火苗，越是思考着自己还是拥有着叶的身体，至少并不是和他人共享着的，他内心的火苗就愈发膨胀。但还没庆幸多久，对面的人就开口了。

“虽然还没有做过……这些事，但是我是叶的男朋友。”白发少年在说出前半部分的时候，有些急迫，表情却有些别扭，像是未经历过情事的孩子一般扭扭捏捏，但后面的这句话在提到叶时却若有若无地夹杂着些许温柔，他的嘴角微微上扬，那模样像是在叙述自己所爱的珍宝。

而这句话却如同一盆凉水，狠狠地浇在了明那心里那刚出生的火苗上。

“……你是叶的男朋友？”明那从巨大的冲击中缓过了神，他的心里一遍又一遍的重复着刚刚白发少年说的话，虽然对于这件事他的心中早就有了准备，但是这句话还是狠狠地向明那的心脏上插了几刀，那刀子没入心脏不见血，但明那还是觉得自己的心脏似乎被抽出了什么东西，痛到喘不过气来。

实际上明那也是明白的。叶从一开始对待他们这段关系，就从未给他一个准确的位置。他没有一个“叶的xx”的身份，甚至连“炮友”的名义都没有确认过。他们见面只有做爱，疯狂地，不留余力地做爱。仔细思考起来，明那除了便签的交流，在开始之前或者结束之后都会有些短暂的聊天，但也都不过是明那对叶的一问一答。这么一想，还是坦诚相见的时候话说的最多。明那是个喜欢在情爱之事上动嘴皮子的人，他会一遍又一遍地唤着叶的名字，说着情话，渴求身下人更多的反应。而叶会在明那猛烈进攻时适当地调情，说些动人的情话，将明那的激情一直保持下去。

竟是这样，叶唯独没有和明那说过“身份”的事。而面前的少年，那个传说中的吸血鬼葛叶，身份是明那日思夜想想成为的——“叶的男朋友”。

“我没和他做过。”葛叶皱起了眉头，想表现得凶狠来遮掩自己的失落，“我们互相了解彼此，也互相理解彼此。虽然交往是叶先提出来的，但我对他喜爱也不差他分毫。但是在一起越是亲近就越是想触碰，我并不是什么神明，每当我和叶提出来的时候他都会找理由拒绝，所以我一直在思考他到底在排斥什么，甚至觉得他只是不喜欢被人触碰。”

“直到我知道了你的存在，我才明白了实际上他不是一点肉腥都不会沾。”葛叶虽然很平淡的阐述着自己的事，但是语气里还是带着些醋意，可现在的氛围似乎也不是“情敌见面分外眼红”，而像是倾诉会，一个关于自己爱人的倾诉会。

明那听了这一番话，并没有出声抚慰他，而是冷静思考了起来。

往常遇到这样类似的事，明那都会想起自己在大学校园里遇到的那些为帅哥而争风吃醋的女生。往往这些事情解决方法有很多种，但也无非都是两个人生气的去找人讨个说法，或者一拍即散洒脱地离开，又或者是争得你死我活，出局一个才罢休。但他们这个情况，按寻常的方法来看根本行不通。

一个只是交付了身体，另一个只是托付了感情。表面上来看，是他们自己奢求过多，怎么可以怪到叶身上？

就算这么想，明那还是有些不能接受。他突然意识到自己对叶的感情可以突破伦理，就算是被戴绿帽子……不，作为肉体第三者，他都觉得甘之如饴。明那被自己内心的想法吓坏了，他摇了摇头，不敢再想下去。

“你是不是也在这么想，”葛叶干干地开口，“想着‘就算是这样，我也愿意接受’。”

明那一惊，不可思议地看着葛叶：“你也在想吗！？”

葛叶点了点头，他看着明那的模样，愈发别扭了起来。他从一开始见到明那就开始尴尬，不知道如何开口，他不喜欢和陌生人接触，也很难融入一个其乐融融的氛围，所以在这个世界他只和叶保持着联系。谁知道聊到最后他居然第一次和叶以外的人袒露心迹，更何况这个人是他的“情敌”。

“换个地方说吧，这里不是聊天的地方。”葛叶没有看他，自顾自地走了起来。看着葛叶的背影，明那犹豫了一会儿，还是选择了跟了上去。


	6. Chapter 6

葛叶带着明那来到一家咖啡馆中。

这家咖啡馆离他们离开的公园没有多远，但是却开得极其隐蔽，又是弯弯绕绕进了一个暗巷，又是打开机关穿过地下街，仅仅是步行，就花了将近半个小时。若是没有人引导，可能不会有人知道这家咖啡馆开在哪儿。

明那在进门之前有好好打量过这家咖啡馆。平平无奇的外观，却又不像咖啡馆，既没有精美的木制门，也没有透光的观景窗，门外只有一个亮着光的咖啡样式的灯牌能证明这里是真的是咖啡馆。

进去之后明那反而有些束手束脚了，在门口也仅仅是“像咖啡馆”，而进入咖啡店之后，明那才明白，这哪里是咖啡馆，说是秘密基地也不为过。

“这里不是咖……” 明那一进来就被安排坐在椅子上，明那有些局促地打量着周围，开口道。虽然他对新环境的态度一直是随遇而安，但是如此表里不一的房间，他还是第一次见，难免心里会不安。

“你觉得呢？”葛叶没等明那说完，就打断了明那的发言，“设备给我，我先丢出去。”

明那一愣，手护住自己的设备，警惕地看着葛叶。

这个设备可是在这个世界生存的手段，不贴身保护着总会有一丝不舒服，明那虽然嘴上没回答，但是他手上的动作和警惕的眼神出卖了他对葛叶的不信任。

葛叶看着明那的动作，露出了嘲讽的表情，嗤笑了一声。他拿起自己的设备，走向门边的黑盒子，那黑盒子轻轻“哔”的叫唤了一声，应声打开，露出了一层软柔的垫子。他随手把设备丢进黑盒子里，黑盒子像是感应到什么似的，缓慢地合上了。

明那没看出他这一系列的动作是什么目的，但是光这么看应该是把设备完好的保存起来，应该没有坏处。他意识到自己是多虑了，不好意思的挠了挠头，他卸下自己手腕上的设备，开口：“那个，对不起，是我想多了，把我的也放进去好了。”

葛叶却没有接过的意思，他走了过来，坐在了明那的对面，翘起了二郎腿。

半晌后，葛叶才缓缓地开了口：“那个机器一个设备只能开一次，我的设备已经被放进去了，要开得拿你自己的。”

明那恍然大悟，他拿着设备走去黑盒子那里，捣鼓了半天，却没有找到刷设备的接口。忽然，黑盒子开始缓慢的摇动，旁边开出了一个小口，一个方糖大小的黑色物体慢慢地升了起来。那个黑色物体绕着明那的设备转了几圈，“哔哔”叫了两声，物体就由黑色转变成了绿色，黑盒子也随之打开。

葛叶看着明那，有些出乎意料，又有些好奇。黑盒子不会轻易通过陌生人的请求，而明那恰巧是被通过“陌生人”中的第一个。但转念一想，明那和叶有亲密关系，黑盒子通过叶那层关系接受了明那的请求也说不定。

想到这，葛叶眼里闪过一丝不爽，他啧了一声，收回了目光。

明那把设备放好走回来的时候，看见葛叶的表情有些不耐烦。他和葛叶面对面坐着，表情也不太自在。

“诶——”葛叶拖了一个长音，“你知道NIJISANJI是什么吗。”

明那一愣，不假思索地回答道：“这个虚拟世界的创造者，也是分享这个世界传播到外界的宣传者。”这些内容都是契约书上的回答。

葛叶摇了摇头，他笑着道：“不，这些都是浮于表面的。”

明那摇晃着脑袋，有些疑惑。

“我们一直被监视着，不论是NIJISANJI也好，还是外界也好，我们是处于盒子内的微生物，唯一的作用就是取悦别人。”葛叶说，“当然，这一部分都是叶和我说的。”

“叶他考虑的比我考虑的要多了很多，黑盒子就是他设计出来的，目的是不会被窃听。他为了让我们私密的话题不会NIJISANJI知晓，将设备关起来才安心。不过明明研究到这个程度，他对于这个世界总是想着随遇而安，而我却觉得这个世界比表面上看上去危险多了。”葛叶摸着下巴，有些惆怅，“我觉得还有什么事情是我不知道的，叶不跟我说，我也看不明白。”

明那听了这段话，听懂了大概，但是还是提出他心里的疑惑：“契约上说对于我们的个人隐私会全数保密，这一条是说谎的吗？”

“设备留在你身边，都能贴身来细数你的脉搏数，既然这都能监控，日常对话和心里所想肯定没问题。”葛叶说，“我们早就没有隐私了。”

“我要怎么相信你？”明那说道。他虽然欣赏葛叶但不代表不对情敌进行设防。

“你自己尝试一下不就知道了，”葛叶吊儿郎当的翘起了二郎腿，不屑地哼了一声，“骗你我也没什么好处。”

明那明白，他和葛叶属于同一条绳上的蚂蚱，不然他也不会将自己了解的情报告诉自己。他们某种意义上是同类，都是深陷戏中的可怜人。

“关于叶……”明那犹豫了半晌，才开口，“你打算怎么做？”

葛叶嘟囔了几声，模糊不清地说道：“不怎么做。”

明那明白了葛叶的意思，他憨憨地笑了几声，无奈开口：“结果你也还是乐于成为‘柏拉图男友’，而我也乐于作为了一个‘炮友’。”


	7. Chapter 7

明那回到家，一下就扑到床上，用被子包裹住自己的身体，闷闷地发着呆。

今天所有了解到的事情，几乎让明那的大脑超过负荷，他现在需要现实逃避一下，用被子将外面的世界隔离，不管是这个世界的事情也好，叶的事情也好，他现在都不想去思考。乐观如他，也不能立刻走出现实的囚笼，仿佛再去接触一次现实，就会被名为“真实”的闪电劈成灰烬，随风而去。

他现在还没有这么大的勇气。

明那深吸一口气，缓缓地呼出，随后闭上了眼睛。他心里无意识地祈祷着他坠入的深渊中能有绳索，就算岌岌可危，也至少能让他抓住救命稻草，缓缓爬出深渊。

・

明那这些日子来过得都是浑浑噩噩，最近也没有大量运动，身体却像是灌了铅一般沉重。到了深夜难以入眠，他仿佛神经都变得敏感了些，好不容易睡着，却会因为一些小动静而惊醒。

今天他也是如此，起床后就挪着自己沉重的身体进入厨房，但又没心情去做饭，就随便拿些食物填满自己的肚子。待吃完饭后，就瘫软在沙发上看着天花板发呆。

不，这太不正常了。明那脑海里的意识在叫嚣着。

明那打小就不是这般脆弱的人，再伤心的事情也是一天半日就能消化，为什么只有这件事却迟迟让他挂记在心消化不下。他不明白，也不能理解，他只能从自己的身体反应中感受到自己的情绪。就算他心脏像是被针扎成千疮百孔，却抵挡不住他对叶的思念，他好想他，想见见他，同他耳鬓厮磨，与他享受极乐，光是想想就能让他有生理反应。

他出神地盯着自己因为思恋而变得鼓囊囊的裤裆，感到了荒谬。

疯了，疯的彻底。不能用正常伦理来解释的疯魔，竟活生生的发生到自己身上。明那颤巍巍地将手放在自己无法抑制的欲望上，闭上了眼睛。

这时，设备突然响起了一声刺耳的叫声，明那慌忙把眼睛睁开，盯着设备上的消息看了起来。

「叶回来了。等着吧。」——葛叶

明那愣了愣，手指紧紧地捏住设备的一角，直到捏到骨节发白，才慢慢脱手。他将设备丢在一旁，长长地呼了一口气。

他现在唯一能做的，就是等。

不过也因为这条消息，明那好像又活了过来，他跑去整理自己有些杂乱无章的头发，将那撮鲜艳的红色挑染捋了捋，又将最近没有照顾到的胡茬全都处理个遍。他用冷水洗了脸，用毛巾擦去脸上残留的水渍，在擦拭的过程中，他的视线不经意间落在了镜子上。往日精神满满，阳光帅气的明那，镜子里的他却不同望日，他明显消瘦了，眼眶下的黑眼圈也青得明显，明明是病弱的样子，淡蓝色的眼睛却炯炯有神地发亮。

明那把这种情况归结为——为不能称作爱情的爱情而打起精神。

明那笑了笑，将杂念赶出自己的脑海，准备干点其他事情在叶到来之前打发时间。

他拿出设备，点进通讯录，只有两个人的名字躺在列表里，一个是叶，一个是前几天见过面的葛叶。设备的可使用自由度很高，很多事情不需要自己打理，就会自己准备好，比如——相处时间过长的人的联系方式。在第一次和叶办完事后，明那就发现这个东西。本来以为是叶自己输进去的，现在回过头来想一切都是自作多情。叶也不太善用设备，可以说明那几乎没看到叶用过设备，除了第二天夜晚看过他拿着捣鼓了几下，其他的时候基本都是用纸条。

他想起之前想检索葛叶的事，之前界面上都是问号，这次和葛叶聊了一段时间，说不定信息更新了也说不定。他点开葛叶的信息，果不其然，之前的“待识别”全都改成了别的文字，不过更改的消息很少，不过就是吸血鬼、年龄和生日这种比较公式的东西，唯一不同的就是底下有一个“和你的关系”，而葛叶和明那的关系，系统给的是“情敌”。

看到这，明那突然明白葛叶说的话了。系统可以根据对话来推断两个人的关系，而正巧他们大部分可能牵扯到关系的话，都是在设备放进黑盒子之前。他原来时时刻刻都被监视着，那他们在深夜温存的时候是否也是被监视着的？明那突然打了个寒颤，他不能再细想下去。

他关上了葛叶的界面，目光转向放置在一旁的叶的信息，犹豫了一下，将界面打开。

最先出来的是叶的脸庞。叶公布的照片似乎比如今的他要稍微年轻许多，嘴巴微微上扬，但他的脸有些苍白，或许是身体不太好，又或许是面对镜头紧张，那怯生生的样子像是一只正在学习走路的幼猫。他的手上紧紧抱着一个黑色的长条猫玩偶，手也藏在衣袖里，整体一看活脱脱的一个没有安全感的孩子。

明那看着照片，原本揣揣不安的心被这一张照片抚平。叶就是这么的有魔力，像是一位从天降临的天使，他的出现就是在治愈周围其余的人。

明那往下翻了翻，除了比较公式化的信息，还会有一些叶的小习惯，不过这也是明那在和叶的相处中慢慢了解到的，并不重要。他拖到最后，并没有什么他不知道的消息，他失落地戳了戳界面，挪到了“和你的关系”那一栏。

那一栏上写的是——“？”。

明那不管刷新了多少遍，那方框里填着的都是一个问号。他不知道这个问号的涵义，但是能猜出个大概，他咧了咧嘴角，本来想笑几声，但是眼睛里又酸酸的，他只好收敛了笑意，往后一靠，又开始戳起了信息界面。

突然，一个“危”字引起了明那的注意。他定睛一看，那指明“危”的部分，竟然是贴在行为上面的，更神奇的是，行为这一栏只有一连串的问号，还有两个字——“隐藏”。

明那本想去深究这个词，却被门铃打扰到了，他只好退出界面，慌忙去打开大门。

映入眼中的是一对含笑的蓝灰色眼眸，他饱满的嘴唇微微翘起，像是在等待一个吻。明那兴奋地脸颊开始发红，他猛地抱住面前的人，亲啄了一下面前的人的嘴唇，他刚想开口，声音却开始发颤，挤出了不成调子的话：“叶，你终于来了……”

叶的身体僵了僵，随后将手放在明那的后背，轻轻地拍了拍，开口道：“我来了，让你久等了。”

明那看着叶，欣喜之后却又是一阵复杂的情感弥漫在心底，明明他刚离开叶的怀抱，现在又一次扑了上去。

“好了，明那，进屋。”叶有些无奈地将明那推进了房间，可是明那还是赖在叶怀里不出来，他们就一直站在玄关入口，一动不动。

“明那，去坐下。”叶一只手扶着明那，一边说道。

“不要，不要。”明那一头闷在叶的肩膀上，一边回答，一边像大狗狗一般蹭着叶的脖颈。

“别蹭了，痒，”叶眼睛微眯，似乎是被明那逗笑了，他将手扶着明那的额头，轻声说道，“闻什么呢，是打算一次闻个够本？”

“不要，不要。”明那窝在脖颈上摇头，发色掠过皮肤的触感让叶感觉到一阵痒，他笑了起来，按住明那，让他停止动作。

“这么想闻，”叶舔了舔嘴唇，贴近明那的耳朵，“过会儿，哪里不能闻呢？”

听了这话，明那立刻从叶的身上弹了起来，他将叶扔到床上，立刻就脱去了矜持的外衣，像饿狼一般扑了上去。


	8. Chapter 8

这次的明那已经记得在色欲之中保持清醒，他还有自己的目的，他要从在与叶仅有的相处时间中套到一些话，无论是什么，只要有用，都是他们的重要线索。

反而叶像是察觉到似的，一直乖巧地眯着眼，像一只得了甜头的猫，一直顺着明那话说下去，但嘴上说的话却和明那想知道的背道而驰，将明那一圈一圈绕进死胡同里。

明那有些泄气，也不能多说什么，只好一把搂过软软的窝在被子里的叶，一同去梦里见周公了。

第二天明那醒来的非常早，一方面是他想和叶稍微再多聊聊，另一方面他想着不能再像往常那样颓废下去，他需要早上起来去公园散散心。但叶也是同往常一样，在明那醒来之前就离开了明那的家，留的字条却一点都不含糊，说他今晚有事，不会过来了，让明那不必等他。

明那手里拿着字条，一头栽在枕头上，卷着被子在床上滚了几圈，之后狠狠地叹了口气。

可恶啊，结果只是又打了一炮。明那烦躁地挠了挠头发。

·

等运动过后明那就回家洗了个澡，将自己打理好后就出门去找葛叶。本来明那还有些犹豫，因为按照往常的时间，早上的大多数时间葛叶和叶应该都是在共处，而明那却意外的收到了来自葛叶的消息。

葛叶虽然没有在消息里透露太多，但是明那从字里行间感受到出来对面强烈的“我好急快出来见我”的感觉。

等明那到的时候，葛叶就急不可耐地把明那手上的设备扔进黑盒子里，揪着他坐了下来。

明那看着面前不断踱步满脸急迫的葛叶，满脸疑惑。

“叶之前几天去本部了，”葛叶按着明那的肩，晃了晃，“本来我还没想通为什么要去，因为回来之后叶基本没什么差别……”

明那被晃得有些晕，根本没听见他说了什么话，他按住有些激动的葛叶，说道：“你慢慢说，你刚刚晃得我都没听清楚你在说什么。”

葛叶深呼了一口气，他扯着板凳坐了下来，他的手指一直不停地敲击着桌子，仿佛唯有这样的敲击声才能让他平静下来似的。他稍微平复下了心情，开口说道：“我察觉到叶之前那段时间应该是去了本部。”

“察觉？”明那抓住了重点。

“对，他没有告诉我，”葛叶摇了摇头，“我在去找他见面的时候，他正在看一份文件，但是应该不想被我看见，所以一直在遮掩。我留了心，瞟了几眼，发现是一本名叫《对虚拟人类情绪研究》的资料。”

看着明那一脸迷糊的样子，葛叶才接着一句：“这个世界不允许有关于虚拟人类研究的书籍，去图书馆看看就知道了，完全复刻现实世界的图书馆，有一片区域的书架是空的，你觉得是为什么？”

明那理解了葛叶的意思，他感觉心中有一阵寒意扫过，不由得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

身为人类，不能对自己进行剖析，会失去自我提升的能力，虚拟人类也是如此。失去了对自身的研究，无疑是对自己最大的损失。而图书馆所有关于虚拟人类的书籍全部被销毁，令人细思恐极。

“所以叶拿着的文件肯定是本部的资料，”葛叶说，“今天他又出去了，那份文件也消失了，我猜测他要去归还那份文件。”

听着这句话，明那明白了葛叶为何会这么急，他的心也因为葛叶的这句话提了起来。

“现在我们等于被NIJISANJI控制着，看过虚拟人类资料的叶下场会是什么样的？”明那急道。

“我不知道，应该不会是很好的后果，”葛叶脸色阴沉，起身，“但是我不能让叶一个人初入险境，我得去帮他。”

“说这么多，我只是想让你有心理准备，这可能是我们最后一次对话了，”葛叶道，“没有了叶，我们可能都不会有联系。”

明那握紧拳头，他不甘心自己被置身事外，尤其是自己喜欢的人身置险境却没有办法的时候。

“我也去，”明那也跟着起身，“带我去，我有办法了。”

“你有什么办法？”葛叶疑惑道。

“去图书馆，”明那一字一句地说道，“说不定能搭一个便车去本部。”

葛叶呆愣了一秒，随后嘴角上扬，他打开黑盒子，把设备丢到明那的手上，说道：“你还算机灵。”


	9. Chapter 9

正如葛叶所说，图书馆里真的有一片书架是空出来的，并且标记书架归类的名牌也模糊不清。

明那摸了摸书架，甚至把书架的地板附近都给检查了一遍，没有发现任何机关，他失望地拍了拍身上的灰，戳了戳站在旁边想事情的葛叶，低声道：“喂，葛叶，到底要怎么样才能触发警报系统啊？”

“警报系统肯定不可取，那我们进的就不是本部了，是警察局。”葛叶答。

“你说得对。”明那点了点头，“要不试试修改这片书架的摆放，接触敏感问题部分应该可以引起本部注意吧。”

“你是说，把书放在这片书架上？”葛叶思考了一会儿，“不可取，我想安保系统会优先选择‘还错书’的可能性。”

“啊，那你说怎么办，我们也不能现场去偷一本关于《虚拟人物性格分析》摆在这里吧，”明那烦躁地抓着头发，蹲在了地上，“你说地板上会不会有陷阱啊，掉下去就是本部这种构造的事可能性有多大？”

“我觉得不……”葛叶的声音戛然而止。

明那迟迟等不到葛叶说完整句话，疑惑地抬起了头。他看到葛叶的身体软倒在地上，一位手拿消毒水包装的物件、眼睛闪着红光的图书管理员正向他步步逼近。

明那吓得一屁股坐在了地上，慌忙无措地向后挪动着，直到后背贴在书架毫无退路的时候，明那才大声叫唤了起来：“你别把我弄晕！我保证老老实实地跟你走！我发誓，真的！骗你是小狗！”

“图书馆禁止大声喧哗。”图书管理员用无感情的电子音一字一字地将一整句话说完，手上的“消毒水”就抵上明那的太阳穴，按下了按钮。

微小的电流从太阳穴处扩散到整个身体，明那整个身体都僵直住了，他徒劳地张着嘴，说不出一句话，也不能转动头部，只能眼睁睁地看着管理员拖着他们两个人的小腿，慢悠悠地走进一片图书馆内黑色的领域，塞进不知是什么地方的拥挤空间。

疲惫和困倦突然包裹住了他，他本想让自己打起精神，眼皮却沉重地耷拉了下来，沉沉地睡了过去。

不知过了多久，明那才悠然转醒，他感觉自己正被人拖动着向某个方向前进，被磨擦着的后背像是被千根针扎过般疼痛，他“啊”的叫了一声，痛感使他下意识地弓起身体，他挣扎着将自己还在被抬着的脚收回，正在拖着他的人被他无意地踹了一脚，发出了一声闷哼，显然是踢疼了。

“疼，好疼！”明那想说出这句话，但是他的嗓子却没有给他这个机会。他的嗓子就像燃尽的油灯，一点光亮都点不起来了，只能发出虚弱又沙哑的声音。若是不凑近，怕是根本听不见他在说些什么。

“喂！你别乱动！”那个人小声说着。

明那被疼痛折磨得视线有些模糊，他坐在地上，用眼睛盯着前方，他过了半晌才看清楚面前之人的样貌。

面前这个人非常狼狈，白色头发杂乱无章地蓬松着，脸上有几道划痕，只是那血液已经干涸，呈红棕色，怕是伤的有段时间了。他的衣服也被撕裂了好几个口子，隐隐约约还可以看见被破碎的布料遮掩住的伤口。

“你，你怎么了。”明那用口型说着话，希望他能看懂。

葛叶皱着眉头看着他一动一动的嘴唇，从口袋里掏出不知是什么东西的袋装物，递给明那。

“想说话的话就吃了，我看不懂你的唇语。”葛叶说。

明那接过药品，瘪了瘪嘴，将包装袋撕开，倒进了嘴里。

“你应该感谢神让我们在一个改造室，不然我可救不了你。”葛叶低头看着坐在地上的明那，淡淡地说道。

吃下药品，明那嗓子果然舒服了许多，他清了清嗓子，问道：“发生了什么？”

“可能差一点我们就被改造了吧。”葛叶说道，“我最没想到的是你居然真的睡着了，幸亏改造室只有一个处理者，要是多出两个三个我才不会带一个累赘。”

“……改造？”明那抓住了重点。

“我们被关在‘改造室24号’里，我觉得可能是改造。”葛叶说，“ 现在的位置其实并不安全，你快起来，自己走。”

明那愣了愣，然后点了点头，从地上爬了起来。后背上的阵阵痛感让明那倒吸了口凉气，他呼呼了两声，开始轻轻拍打身上的灰尘。

“我们现在在哪儿？”明那拍了拍手，直起了身子。

“NIJISANJI本社。”葛叶耳朵动了动，眼神飘向走廊的拐角处。明那也好奇地跟着葛叶的视线看了过去。

静悄悄地没有一个人。

“我说三二一，你往这个走廊的深处跑，记得标记，我会去找你。”葛叶眼神严肃了起来，似乎已经进入了警备状态。

明那虽然没有明白为什么做这件事，但还是点了点头。

“三。”

明那抬眼看了那个走廊拐角处，不知从何时开始，那里被灯光所照耀着，竟照出了一个人影。

“二。”

明那抬头看着葛叶，抿了抿嘴，握紧了拳头。

“一。”

明那回过头去，开始向葛叶说的那个方向猛力地跑了起来。

他曾回头看过一眼，渺小的白色身影似乎和另一个人影缠斗了起来，他越是向前越是渺小，直到楼梯的转角处，那两个身影彻底的消失在他的视线之中。


End file.
